Dark Gold
by Toni42
Summary: 4 year old Harry ran away when he realized the Dursleys would never love him. Hermione ran away when she began getting bullied, believing her parents to deserve better. Ron ran away when his mum favored his sister. Can a train ride bring them together? The Wizarding World is in for a shock... meet the Dark Gold Trio, my friends. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE. Rewritten version.
1. Three Little Runaways

**Rewrite of my other Dark Gold story (posted from a different account because I'd forgotten the password to this one) from my other account TheTurquoiseBookworm. I hope you enjoy, things will be only slightly different, maybe even a bit more realistic. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Summery:

 _ **At the tender age of four, Harry ran away when he realized the Dursley's would never love him like they loved Dudley. Hermione ran away when she began getting bullied, thinking her parents to deserve better. Ron ran away when his mother favored his sister over him. Three children on the run, thinking themselves worthless, stupid, little freaks... but the Trio are meant to be together. They shall travel the world, seeing and learning amazing things, unaware of how the Wizarding World was searching for them. In this world, they are still gold, but not entirely. Just a... darker gold. The Wizarding World is in for a shock... meet the Dark Gold Trio, my friends.**_

* * *

Chapter One:

Three Little Runaways

* * *

Four year old Harry was sitting in the cupboard under the stairs, big fat tears running down his chubby cheeks.

He wasn't sobbing like most four year old's would, because if he did, he was sure to wake his Aunt and Uncle. No, instead, he cried silently, forcing down the hiccups that tried to escape his mouth. Harry rubbed his eyes with his small fist, pushing his tear-stained glasses up his nose.

It had happened hours ago.

It had been just after the Dursley's had finished dinner and Harry had yet to be thrown back into his cupboard. He had wanted to make his Aunt happy. So he'd hugged her.

But instead of hugging back like she would have done with Dudley, Aunt Petunia had pushed the small boy away and into the table, a look of utter disgust on her face. Then his Uncle Vernon had yelled at him, his face completely purple, before throwing him into the cupboard under the stairs without a scrap of food.

It was then that Harry knew that the Dursley's would never love him.

 _Then why should you stay?_

Harry stopped rubbing his eyes, allowing his glasses to fall back onto his nose, processing the sudden thought. He wasn't loved here. He probably wasn't loved anywhere, really. The Dursley's didn't- and never would- love him. He was a waste of space. A freak. An animal they didn't even want or care about. So why bother staying? The Dursley's wouldn't look for him. They wouldn't even care. They'd probably throw a party, actually.

Taking a deep breath, Harry got to his feet and began digging under his cot, wiping away the tears from his cheeks. He got a way-to-big-for-him worn out white t-shirt, a pair of (also way-to-big-for-him) blue jeans, a small pair of sneakers that had seen better days, some underwear and a thin, dark green coat. They were all Dudley's hand-me-downs that Aunt Petunia had given Harry.

After taking off his PJ's and putting the clothes on, Harry grabbed an old school bag that was duck-taped in most place's, and put some more clothes in it. He expertly pick-locked his cupboard door, which he had learned to do so he could sneak out to steal some food, and tip toed across the hall, closing the door quietly behind him.

Harry entered the kitchen and pulled up a chair from the kitchen table. He took it to the fridge, wincing every time it screeched against the hard floor, and climbed up, reaching up to the top, where his Uncle Vernon kept his wallet. After feeling around for a bit, Harry finally felt the thick leather and grabbed it. He opened it, finding it full of cash and change.

Swallowing and looking over his shoulder to make sure the Dursleys weren't coming down for a glass of water or something, Harry took as much as he dared. He'd gotten the hang of counting rather fast. He took a hundred, using fives and tens.

Harry put the money in his jeans pocket, replaced the wallet and put the chair back at the table. He grabbed some apples, bananas, oranges and made three ham sandwich's, which he wrapped in tin foil and tucked away in his bag.

The small boy tip toed across the hall and to the front door. Reaching up to grasp the handle, he took one last look over his shoulder, at his cupboard and the place that had been his hell for four years.

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door, closed it slowly, and walked away.

Not once did he look back.

* * *

Four and a half year old Hermione sat on her bed, the stars twinkling from her window, crying into her hands.

Those mean girls, Betty, Jane and Lisa, had approached her in the park that afternoon. Her mum had been getting them ice cream and Hermione had been sitting on the bench, reading her new book. The girls had just walked right up to her and began saying things. At first, Hermoine had denied them altogether. But, the more she thought about, the more she realized they were right.

They had said she was stupid. That she was weird. A freak. And they were right.

Her parents could do so much better. _Deserve_ so much better. She was just a stupid, worthless freak.

 _Then why should you stay?_

Hermione's cries came to a sudden stop. She raised her head slightly, pondering the thought that had entered her head so suddenly. Her parents didn't deserve to have such a freakish girl as their daughter. They deserved much, much better that her. She didn't have any friends that would miss her. Her parents would cry, but they would get over her.

Giving a little strangled whimper, Hermione got out of bed and opened her cupboard. She grabbed her backpack and began taking down clothes. She took off her PJ's and put on a sky blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, sneakers and a pink hoodie. She put the rest of her clothes in her backpack and her most favorite books.

Hermione hesitated. Should- _could_ \- she go through with this?

She shook her head, reminding herself that it was for the best. She tip toed out of her room, closing her bedroom door quietly behind her, and down the stairs. Hermione entered the living room and took her dad's wallet off the fireplace mantel. Hesitating for a moment, she took a hundred out, making sure it was all in ten's. She hesitated again, knowing this wouldn't be enough, before taking another fifty and putting the wallet back.

Stuffing the money in her pocket, Hermione tip toed into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of fruit, three packets of crisps and made six sandwich's, wrapping them in tin foil before putting them in her pack.

The small girl tip toed out of the kitchen and into the hall. She placed her hand on the front door's handle, took a look at the stairs, where her parents were, sleeping peacefully, before turning back to the door, opening it and walking down the street.

She took one last look at the end of the road, blinking back tears. Hermione took a deep breath and continued on her way.

Hopping she wouldn't look back.

* * *

Four and a quarter year old Ron sat on the floor, leaning against the side of his bed, holding back heart-wrenching sobs as tears poured down his chubby cheeks.

Fred and George had been playing Quidditch and Ron had wanted to join in. They had said no and when Ron had insisted, they'd snapped at him, going as far as to call him a 'waste of space.' Then they'd flown off to continue their game.

Ron had then gone inside, only to find his three year old sister, Ginny, had eaten all of their mum's home-baked cookies, which she had left on the table to cool.

The thing was, Ginny had jumped down from the table, just as their mum had come in, and had begin accusing him, Ron, of eating all of the cookies.

Of course, Molly had believed Ginny, calling her a good little girl for standing up to her brother, and Ron had been given a time out in the corner.

To make matters worse, their mum had baked another batch of cookies and Ron hadn't even been allowed in the kitchen while the others ate them.

It was then that he'd realized that it was true, it was all true. He _was_ a waste of space. A standout. A freak.

 _Then why should you stay?_

Ron froze, his small hand posed to wipe away some of his tears.

Why _should_ he stay? No one wanted him here... they'd be much happier if he'd left. They might not even notice he was gone at all.

Swallowing the large lump in his throat, Ron got to his feet, wiping away his tears. Slowly, he walked over to the chest at the end of his bed and took out his backpack. Hesitating for a split second, Ron grabbed some of his clothes and placed them on his bed, setting the backpack down and stripping off his PJ's.

He pulled on the dark red t-shirt, light blue jeans, sneakers, a dark red jumper over his shirt and a red and white baseball cap.

After stuffing some other clothes into his backpack, Ron tip toed down the stairs, avoiding the floorboards that creaked. He entered the living room and went into the kitchen. He took a bunch of fruit, made eight different kind of sandwich's, wrapped them in tin foil and stuffed them in his pack.

The little boy tip toed back into the living room and placed his hand on the front door's handle. He looked back, hesitating. Before opening the door and walking away, making his way to St. Otter Catchpole.

He refused to look back.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of the rewrite done! It's not that different from the other version, which will have been deleted by the time this is posted so I can actually post it.**

 **Anyway, the vote for which house they will go in will re-start here. So any other previous vote on the other version will be completely deleted. You can only vote once, but can change it at any time. The vote will stay up until the Hogwarts sorting.**

 **Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and continue to read and review. Have a good day/night!**


	2. Cop on a Train

**Here's chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Cop on the Train

* * *

Molly Weasley paced the living room at the Burrow, wringing her hands, biting her lip until it was red raw. But Molly didn't realize that her lip was on fire and that her nails were digging into her skin. No, because Molly's face was lined with worry. Worry for her youngest son, Ronald.

He hadn't come down for breakfast that morning. When they were almost done, Molly had huffed, gotten to her feet and stomped up the stairs, calling for her lazy song to get out of bed and eat something.

Only problem was, he wasn't in bed.

Molly had searched the room and called out for her son in the hall, her cries soon becoming desperate and drawing the attention of the rest of the family.

The entire family had searched the house and, when they found nothing except for realizing that some of the food and the boy's things were gone, began searching outside, going as far as the muggle town, asking passerby's if they'd seen the little red head.

Some of the one's that had been out that night claimed that they saw him entering the train station, where he went they didn't know.

That was when Ginny began crying.

She told the truth about the cookies and how she had framed Ron. And Fred and George, who had been quiet through out the whole thing, also confessed of calling Ron a waste of space when he'd asked to play Quidditch with them, only moments before the cookie incident.

Fred and George, well, let's just say they'll be sleeping on their stomach's for a while. As for Ginny, she'd be in a time out every night before bed for three minutes until Ron was found.

When the Weasley family couldn't find Ron themselves, Arthur had gone to the Ministry of Magic and a search was now taking place. Charlie and Bill had been owled and they had almost immediately replied, saying they were both flooing over to help in the search.

So Arthur, Bill, Charlie and a group of Auror's were now searching far and wide for the little boy at that very moment, leaving Molly, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny at the house, their hearts and heads filled with restless worry and guilt.

Ginny was, at the moment, sitting on the time out stool in the corner, even though her time out had ended half an hour ago. She had come over when Molly called her and the mother had talked to her daughter. Ginny had remained silent throughout the whole thing and had hugged her mother when she'd finished, before returning to the corner. Molly didn't stop her.

Fred and George had locked themselves in their bedroom. Molly didn't know what they were doing and, on any other day, she would have been suspicious and had been knocking their door down. But at the moment, she just didn't care.

Percy was sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of cold tea in his hand, a book open in front of him. But his eyes were glazed over and he hadn't turned the page since opening the book.

Molly gave a strangled sob, sitting down on the couch and burying her face in her hands. She let the tears, once again, roll down her cheeks in waves.

* * *

Jean and David Granger stood in the Police Station, David talking to a police officer while Jean paced worriedly.

"-she's got light brown bushy hair and brown eyes. She'll most likely be reading a book. Oh, and her front teeth are rather large." David said, while the officer copies it down. He didn't want to tell the officer about his daughters front teeth, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Alright, sir." said the officer. "We'll find the runaway-"

"My child did _not_ runaway!" Jean shouted, cutting the policeman off. "She- she probably just got lost!"

"Jean," David, said trying to calm his wife. "We both know Hermione's smarter than that..."

"She's smart enough not to runaway too!" Jean exclaimed, glaring at her husband, tears pricking at her eyes. "Hermione wouldn't runaway!... right?"

David sighed, wrapping his wife in his embrace. Jean sobbed into his shoulder, the officer watching them sadly.

* * *

Dumbledore walked down the street of Privet Drive, his hands clasped behind his back casually.

His inventions had gone off while he was asleep. He hadn't realized until this morning. Harry was missing.

The aged Headmaster had decided to go to Privet Drive to reassure the boys aunt, uncle and cousin, who were most likely sick with worry had had called the muggle police. Harry was their nephew, after all.

Arriving at number 4, Dumbledore knocked smartly on the front door, half-wondering if they had gone out to help the police with the search.

But Dumbledore's slight worries were not confirmed, as the door was opened by a walrus of a man with a big, bushy mustache. As soon as the man saw who was standing on his front door step, he slammed the door in his face.

Slightly startled, Dumbledore knocked again.

There was the sound of shuffling and muffled voice's, before the door was reopened, this time by a horse-faced women. "What?" she snapped, her voice shrill.

"It has come to my attention that your nephew, Harry, is missing." Dumbledore said, as kindly as possible.

Petunia eye'd him uncertainly, her eyes shinning with worry. "So?"

"So I'd like to help." Dumbledore said, mistaking the worry for her nephew.

"With what?" Petunia asked, not meeting the old man's eyes.

"With find Harry, of course." Dumbledore said pleasantly, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Oh." Petunia said, before reluctantly stepping aside and allowing him entry. Petunia led Dumbledore into the living room, before sitting down, crossing her bony arms over her chest.

Dumbledore, mistaking the rudeness for worry, sat down without invitation.

"I know that you and your husband are probably worried sick, and I assure you that we will find Harry-"

"Worried?" Vernon snorted, stepping into the living room and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're not worried about the stupid brat. If he want's to run off, then let him. He can starve for all I care."

Dumbledore stared at him, taken aback. "Did you and Harry have some sort of row?" he asked. Thought Harry was only four, it was still possible.

Vernon snorted again. "No. He had _hugged_ my wife! The little brat had _hugged her!_ "

Dumbledore leaned back in shock. "How is this a problem?"

"That- That little _freak_ hugged my wife!" Vernon roared, glaring at the shocked Headmaster. "We want nothing to do with the brat! Never have and never will!"

Silence.

Slowly, Dumbledore cleared his throat and got to his feet, his face expressionless. His eyes were flashing.

"I see." Dumbledore said, before stalking over to the door. He turned around, just before he exited the living room. "You will not be seeing Harry again. Ever."

With that, Dumbledore left number 4, Privet Drive, guilt clawing away at his heart.

* * *

Ron sat in the underground train, clutching his pack to his chest.

A few people had come over to him, asking if he was lost. Every time he replied with a no.

A boy, around his age, with messy black hair and green eyes behind round spectacles sat across from him, stuffing his backpack under his seat. He was gazing around in fascination.

After some more stops, a girl, also around the same age as them, entered the train and sat down at the end of Ron's row of seats, placing her bag next to her and holding a book to her chest.

They sat in silence for a while, each distantly wondering when the other would get off. But they never got off. They sat there, watching as people got on and off the train and as a man with a violin began playing, his son holding out a plastic cup for people to put their change in.

Hours passed and the three began wondering where the others parents were. After three hours on the train, a man in a police uniform approached them. "Are you kids lost?"

They shook their heads no.

"Where are your parents?"

They hesitated.

"In another cart." The girl spoke up suddenly. "It was crowded so we came over here. We promised not to wander."

The officer eyed her. "Your not lying to me, are you?"

They frantically shook their heads.

The officer didn't look convinced. "Why don't we go and talk to your parents then, eh?" He reached out and grabbed the boy with the glass's arm, who began struggling immediately, panic in his green eyes.

"Let go of him!" Ron shouted and, acting on instinct, ran over and bit the officers arm. The man yelped, his grip on the little boy loosening in his surprise.

The green eyed boy ran out from under the man, who then went for the girl. The girl raised her book and- WHACK!

The officer stumbled backwards, caught off guard that such a small girl had that much strength and the nerve to whack a cop. The girl lowered her book and jumped down from her seat, grabbing her bag as she went.

Ron grabbed his as well, throwing it over his shoulders and saw the other boy doing the same.

The officer lunged at Ron this time, but the black haired boy jumped onto his back, wrapping his thin arm around his neck while pulling at his hair with his other hand. The officer cried in alarm, once again stumbling backwards.

Everyone was staring at them. The man had stopped playing his violin.

The officer rammed into the window, falling down onto the floor, hitting his chin and biting his tongue on the way down.

The blackhead jumped off his back. "Come on!" and the three ran out of the train as the doors opened.

They ran out of the underground station and into London. They didn't stop until they were six blocks away, gasping for breath, their bags straps digging into their shoulders.

When they had stopped panting, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Ron wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "That was bloody wicked."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"I'm- I'm Harry." said the blackhead.

"Harry?" Ron repeated, before spotting the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His eyes widened for a moment, before he grinned. "I'm gonna call you Sparky."

"Sparky?" Harry asked, frowning. Then his face lit up and he grinned. "I like it! What's your name?"

"Ron."

"Okay, I'll call you... Blaze." Harry declared, grinning.

Ron laughed, running a hand through his red hair. "I like it."

"My name's Hermione." said the girl with the book, smiling at them.

Ron grinned. "Nice to meet you, Sia."

"Sia?" Harry asked, looking at his new friend curiously.

Ron shrugged. "My big brother told me about her once. She's a Goddess of Wisdom or something."

Hermione smiled. "I like it... So... what you guys doing out here by yourselves?"

Harry smiled sadly. "My aunt and uncle hate me. So I left."

Ron shrugged. "My family will be happier without me."

"Same here." said Hermione.

"Do you- Do you want to stick together?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"I'd love to." Hermione said immediately, happy for the company.

"Same here, Blaze." Harry said.

Sparky, Blaze and Sia grinned at each other, unaware of how the Wizarding World was in an uproar.

* * *

 **Okay, so I've decided, as you can see, to change their nicknames. Their old nicknames were Bolt, Burn and Brigid. But I think I like Sparky, Blaze and Sia better.**

 **House Count:**

 **Gryffindor: 1**

 **Slytherin: 1**

 **Ravenclaw: 1**

 **Hufflepuff: 1**


	3. A Week Passed

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three:

A Week Passed

* * *

Remus Lupin marched down the halls of Hogwarts, three newspapers clutched in his fist, each blaring similar titles.

 **HARRY POTTER ABUSED AND MISSING!**

 **MISSING: RON WEASLEY!**

 **FOUR YEAR OLD GIRL MISSING!**

The last one was a muggle newspaper, as none of the pictures moved like the other two.

Remus stopped in front of the Gargoyle leading to the Headmasters office. "Blood Flavored Lolly." The Gargoyle jumped aside, revealing the moving staircase, which Remus jumped onto, riding it to the top.

After making it to the top, Remus raised his fist to knock, but was interrupted by a "Come in."

Remus froze for a moment, fist still posed to knock. He gave himself a shake and entered, closing the door with a _slam!_ behind him. "Ah, Remus." Dumbledore, looking a million years older. "I thought you might be coming..."

Remus marched over to the man and slammed his hand onto the desk, displaying the newspapers. " _Abused."_ Remus spat, his voice like venom; Dumbledore remained unfazed. " _Neglected._ How could you leave him with those- those _monsters_?! I told you to let me look after him, that Lily and James would have wanted it, but _nooo,_ he just _had_ to go and live with the Dursleys!"

The werewolf was shaking all over, his eyes flashing amber. Dumbledore stared back, his expression blank. "You could have at least sent someone to _check_ on him." Remus spat in a whisper. "But no, you just sat back and said that everything was okay. But _now look at what you've done!"_

Remus pointed at the newspapers. The three four year old's smiled up at them, one frozen, one moving and one a drawing that the Auror's had to get from the Dursley's memories.

"They couldn't even get a _picture_ of him." Remus spat.

"Remus," Dumbledore sighed. "As soon as we find Harry, _you_ can take him in. Vernon and Petunia have been sent to a Muggle Prison. As for their son, Dudley, he'll be going to a foster home."

Remus took a few deep breaths, trying to clam himself, plopping down in a chair in front of the Headmasters desk, dropping his head in his hand.

 _Where ever you are, Harry,_ he thought, _I hope your safe. I'm so sorry. I'll find you._

* * *

But Harry was oblivious to his 'uncles' pledge.

He was walking down a busy street in London, wearing Ron's cap to hide his face. The slightly chilly breeze, all but screaming Autumns coming, caused small goosebumps to run along his arms. They'd have to start wearing their jackets soon.

Harry reached out a small hand, lightly bumping into a man wearing a business suit, carrying a briefcase and talking on the phone. The man didn't notice, to intent on his phone call, having no idea that his wallet had just left his pocket and was in the hands of a small four year old.

Harry grinned and pocketed the wallet. Making sure the cap was still hiding his face, the boy stuck his hands in his pockets, his fingers brushing against the wallets leather, and began making his way back to their temporary hideout.

It had been a week since the three had met and they'd been wandering London ever since. They had mostly slept on park bench's or in abandoned alleys. Until, two day's ago, they'd found a run down pub.

Harry quickly ducked into an alleyway, looked left and right to make sure on one was watching, and slid through a broke window, landing with a thud on a counter in the pub's kitchen.

Climbing down, Harry made his way to the storage room, the biggest room in the pub. Ron and Hermione sat on the floor, ragged blankets and ripped pillows that they'd found in the trash scattered around.

"What did you get, Sparky?" Ron asked, looking up as the boy entered.

Harry smiled at them and removed the cap, revealing two other wallets, three including the one in his pocket, a pack of cards, a half eaten burger and a French Dictionary he'd found on the park bench.

Hermione squealed in delight and grabbed the Dictionary. "I've always wanted to learn French!"

Ron took the burger and sat it down on the dirty wooden table. At first, Ron had forced himself not to complain or eat everything and leave nothing for the others. If he were to complain, he'd end up right back at the Burrow. Besides, if it wasn't for Harry and Hermione, he would have probably starved by now.

The trio had found their own 'special ability's.'

Harry was good at stealth and had light fingers. He could probably nick a case chained to a man, no prob. He was also teaching himself to be better at lockpicking, using the locked cabinets and chests around the pub. He could blend into the shadows with ease and, when the kids had gotten bored, he won every round of Hide and Seek. He was also practicing hot-wiring cars, using the half-broken cars at the dump.

Hermione was a walking library. She knew what could be poisoned and where the cops would most likely find them. She had memorized a map of London, though she's only been a couple time's with her parents. She was also good at bargaining and had hacked- yes, _a four year old girl-_ into the Police Station files, using a computer at London Library. Good thing too, because someone had recognized Ron and called the police, but Hermione was able to delete it before any of the police saw it.

Ron found that he was good at melee fighting. They'd gotten into some trouble with a group of teenagers and Ron had acted on pure instinct. He'd kicked the leader in the shins with surprising force and punched another in the face. He may have twisted his ankle, but it was thanks to him that they were able to make a run for it and Hermione patched him up easily.

"So." Ron said, sitting down and twiddling his small fingers. "What now?"

Harry looked at him. "We can't stay here. They'll find us for sure."

"How about we go to France?" Hermione suggested, holding up the French Dictionary.

"How are we gonna do that?" Ron asked, frowning.

"Well... with Sparky's skills, we might be able to try the Channel Tunnel..."

"The what?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The Channel Tunnel. It's a tunnel that goes underwater. We could go by car or train. It's in Folkestone, Kent, England and goes to Calais, France."

"Folkestone?" Ron asked, sitting up straight. "How are we to get to Folkestone?... what's Folkestone?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "It's a city, in Kent. It's south-east of England. Sparky can hot-wire a car and we could drive there. We could make some stops at a town or two."

"But I don't know how to drive." Harry pointed out. "None of us do."

Hermoine tapped her chin, making her look like some sort of tiny scientist trying to figure out a problem. "Blaze found a car manual earlier. It tells what gears to use and such."

"Are you sure we should do this? Why not just stay in London?" Ron asked.

"Because it's less likely they'll find us in France." Hermione said, leaning forward eagerly. "And who doesn't want to go to France? Maybe we'll even be able to go to some other countries!"

"Like, travel the world?" Harry asked, warming up to the idea.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Alright then." Ron said, leaning back. "It's settled. Now, who wants a game of cards?"

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than the other two and it's also pretty much just a filler. Anyway, in the next chapter they go to France! I'm going to have it so that each chapter or two (or three) will show the trio in another country.**

 **House Count:**

 **Gryffindor: 2**

 **Slytherin: 2**

 **Ravenclaw: 1**

 **Hufflepuff: 1**


	4. The Real Beginning

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four:

The Real Beginning

* * *

The afternoon sun shone brightly in the baby blue afternoon sky, clouds passing over it every now and then.

Harry studied the car manual one more time, making sure he was doing it right. Satisfied, he closed the cars bonnet and tucked the car manual under his arm, his face and hands covered in black dirt and oil.

The car was suitable enough, a Mitsubishi Lancer EVO X. None of the windows were broken and the seats would do, for now at least. Ron and Hermione had been looking around the junk yard for things he needed, like tire's, as this one had previously been missing two. Harry would show them gears that he needed using the manual, although it was mostly Hermione that could pronounce them, and the two would split up and go in search for them.

Harry wiped the sweat off his blackened forehead, his blue dungaree's also covered in the stuff. It had taken two days, but the car was finally ready for a long drive- at least, he hopped so.

Making a mental note to pack the tools they'd found encase they broke down, Harry looked around for his friends. Ron was digging through a pile of old blankets and clothes, while Hermione sewed the things he brought her together, using the threads and needles Harry stole for her, making a huge blanket.

The three hadn't been that comfortable with stealing, namely Hermione, but they soon accepted that it was for their own survival. They needed the food and the money, especially since there were three of them.

"It's done." Harry declared, wiping the grim of his hands with a stained handkerchief that Hermione had found. "Should be good for a long journey. If it's not, I'll be sure to pack my tools and hopefully I'll be able to fix it."

Hermione looked up from her sewing to study the car, nodding her head in approval. It was covered in dirt, which they had done their best to get rid of, but with their equipment coming from the junk yard, what did you expect? As long as the car was workable and had enough room for all of them, Hermione didn't really mind how it looked.

Harry had put two long piece's of wood on the pedals, so that they could reach them.

Cutting the string with her teeth, Hermione folded the large blanket, which was big enough for all three of them to use at the same time, and tucked it in the trunk. Ron grabbed their backpacks and sat them next to the blanket, taking out a map Harry had nicked from the bus station.

The plan was to drive to Folkestone and then stop for a quick break. Then they were to drive through the Channel Tunnel (or also known as the Chunnel), but Hermione had told them that they would have to pay 44 pounds if they were going by car and 69 pounds if they were to get on a train.

With their combined money, including the money that Harry had stolen, they had 370 pounds, more than enough to be able to drive through the tunnel on their own and enough to stop for fuel.

"When do we leave?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled. "How about now?"

* * *

One week, two days, thirteen hours, twenty minutes and thirty-five seconds.

One week, two days, thirteen hours, twenty minutes and thirty-six seconds since Ron ran away.

One week, two days, thirteen hours, twenty minutes and thirty-seven seconds since Fred and George had last smiled.

One week, two days, thirteen hours, twenty minutes and thirty-eight seconds since Ginny had been going to the corner.

One week, two days, thirteen hours, twenty minutes and thirty-nine seconds since Bill and Charlie came to help.

One week, two days, thirteen hours, twenty minutes and forty seconds since Molly's heart was broken.

* * *

Dumbledore had called the Muggle Police to help with the search for little Ron and Harry two days ago. Every day, Remus, Arthur, David, Bill, Charlie, the Aurors and the Police would go in search for the three little runaways.

But time ticked onward and the days slowly passed in agonizing pain. A week and two days ago, one of the officers told them that he'd spotted the kids, all together, in the underground, but they had been able to slip away from him. At once, Remus, Arthur, David, Jean and Molly had asked if they were alright, if they were hurt or if they looked ill. The officer said they looked perfectly fine, which brought at least a little relief to the family's.

But that didn't change the fact that they were still out there and that they could get hurt at any minute. Or worse.

The thought sent a shiver down Remus' spine. He couldn't lose Harry, not like he'd lost James, Lily, Sirius and Peter. Even if he hadn't seen the boy since he was a babe, Remus wouldn't lose Harry, not when he was so close to finally taking the boy in and raising him like James and Lily would want him to.

So when Arthur floo'd him and told him that the kids had been spotted in London, he hadn't wasted a single second.

"Look at this." Arthur said, kneeling next to a small, broken window on the side of an abandoned pub. "It looks like someone has recently been crawling through it."

Remus inwardly frowned. If it _was_ Harry and the other two, it was so easy for them to cut themselves on the window's broke glass and it was even easier for it to get infected in these environments, especially with no medical supplies.

"It's too small for any of us to climb through." David, the girls father (What was her name again? Hermy?), pointed out. He was a muggle, so they couldn't use magic to made the window larger.

"Maybe there's another way we can get in." Remus said, beginning to walk around the building, leaving Arthur and David to look around the alley.

Remus quickly found a large, boarded up window around the corner. With David out of the way, the werewolf quickly drew his wand and cast a silent breaking spell, causing the wooden boards to splinter and fall away.

"Hey, I found a way in!" Remus shouted, quickly pocketing his wand and climbing through the window, landing just outside the pub's kitchen.

David and Arthur were soon climbing through after him, looking around the abandoned pub. There were broken chairs and tables, blown lights and the place was incredibly dusty. But on the floor the dust had been disturbed, leaving three sets of small feet prints in their wake.

"They must have been here." Arthur said, following the footprints to the backroom. Almost all doubt was washed from Remus' mind when he saw the room.

The dust was most disturbed here. Ripped blankets and torn pillows littered the floor. Drawings were carved into the wooden walls and on one side there was what appeared to be a score board, with the names Sparky, Blaze and Sia. "Sparky" seemed to have the most scores.

David bent down to examine one of the carved pictures in the wall. Curious, Remus looked over the Muggles shoulder. It was a drawing, obviously made by someone young. It was of two boys and a girl. The boy on the left's face was covered in holes, which Remus guessed was supposed to be freckles. The girl in the middle had wavy hair and a book clutched to her chest. And the boy on the right wore round glasses and had a lightning bolt on his forehead.

They'd definitely been here.

* * *

Harry drove on the busy streets, sitting on a pile of pillows to use as a booster seat and wearing Ron's cap to hide his face, his feet strapped to the long piece's of wood.

They had been driving for nearly two hours and were now arriving at Ashford.

Harry pulled up at a gas station, which was thankfully mostly empty. Looking out the window and squinting at the guy at the counter in the cafe, Harry realized that he was listening to music and looked half asleep.

Grinning, the three children hoped out of the car and stretched, trying to get feeling back into their legs. So far, they hadn't had much problem, Harry having quickly gotten the hang of driving, although he had to look at the car manual every now and again.

Hermione put a twenty pound note in the machine and began filling the car with gas, while Ron went into the trunk to get a packet of crisps for the each of them.

Harry happily took a Space Raider, it having been the first kind of candy he'd ever had.

After having their snack and refilling the car, the trio climbed back in. Harry turned on the engine and they continued their drive to Folkestone, which was only ten minutes away.

The guy at the counter watched them go with wide eyes, the soft rock music blaring out of his headphones. He slowly slipped them off, not bothering to switch it off. He raised his phone to his ear, still not taking his eyes off the spot were the three had been moments before.

"Hello, police? I think I've found those missing children."

* * *

An hour later, the trio exited the Chunnel and into France, the stars of the night sky twinkling above them. After three hours, they had finally made it.

Harry parked the car in a parking lot and the trio got out, grabbing their bags from the trunk. Harry put his tools and car manual in it, before returning Ron's cap, while Hermione stuffed her blanket inside her own bag.

Abandoning the car, the trio got on a three hour bus ride to Paris.

"This is going to be fantastic!" Hermione said to the boys, bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"Blaze, Sia." Sparky said, wrapping his thin arms around their shoulders. "I believe this is the beginning of a _fantastic_ adventure."

Hermione's grinned widened. "Oh, I wish we were in Paris _right now_ -"

There was a blinding flash of light, forcing Harry, Ron and Hermione to close their eyes.

Blinking, Harry slowly opened his eyes, only to gasp in astonishment. For there, right in front of them, was the Eiffel Tower.

"H-How..." Harry trailed off, looking over at Ron and Hermione. Ron seemed just as shocked as he was, but Hermione seemed completely horrified, tears filling her brown eyes.

"Sia?" Harry said, worried for his friend.

Hermione burst into tears, burying her face in her hands.

"Your... your a muggleborn." Ron muttered, staring wide eyed at Hermione. Suddenly, he broke into a grin. "Your- Your like us!"

"W-What?" Hermione asked, wiping her eyes and looking at Ron in confusion.

Ron smiled at the two. "There's something that I have to tell you guys."

* * *

 **Alright, so now Harry and Hermione know about magic and that in eight years they'll get their Hogwarts Letters.**

 **The travel around the world has begun! What secrets will they discover? What powers will they unlock? Find out, as the Golden Trio grow up together as brothers and sister, traveling around the world!**

 **House Count:**

 **Gryffindor: 6**

 **Slytherin: 5**

 **Ravenclaw: 1**

 **Hufflepuff: 1**


	5. Around the World

**CHAAAAAAAPPPPTTTTTEEEEEER FIIIIIIVE! Longest chapter so far!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Around the World

* * *

Harry walked towards his two friends, who sat under a shady tree in the park.

Smiling, Harry took a wallet out from his pocket, along with a camera. Hermione gasped, grabbing the camera.

"Thanks, Sparky! Now we can take pictures!"

"Where should we go first?" Ron asked, standing up and wiping grass of his pants. It was their first day in France, having spent the night sleeping in the tree Ron and Hermione had been sitting under.

"The Eiffel Tower." Hermione said at once, looking through the camera and deleting all the photo's that had been taken by other people, leaving it blank.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

The trio sat in a cafe, eating lunch.

"I could get used to this." Ron said, licking the whip cream off his chocolate milk. "I'm having whip cream on my milk for the rest of my life."

Hermione smiled, drinking her strawberry milk happily. Her's had come with a cherry.

Harry grinned at his friends, wiping away his white milk mustache. He picked up the camera that Hermione had left on the small, round table and began flicking through the photo's.

One was of the three of them smiling together, the Eiffel Tower behind them. Another was of Harry admiring a piece of art at the Museum. There was a bunch of others as well, the final one being when they'd first gotten their milks and had taken a picture together, holding their drinks in their hands.

After lunch, the trio continued exploring, returning to the park when it began to get dark.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the streets of Chemin De Traverse, the French Diagon Alley.

Hermione bought almost every book she found in English, and a few in French, having exchanged some of their money into wizard coins (which Ron had explained to them about).

But as they didn't have a lost of money, the trio had to restrain themselves.

Ron had also told them about how Harry was famous for surviving the killing curse, which led to Ron lending him his hat so no one would see his scar.

They bought a deck of Exploding Snap cards, a wizard chess set and some wizard candy, which had caught Harry and Hermione's attention. Then Ron told them about Quidditch and how he had a load of Chocolate Frog Cards, back at the Barrow of course.

The trio headed back to the park in Muggle Paris soon enough, Hermione flipping through her new books while Ron teached Harry how to play Exploding Snap.

"Hey, Blaze?" Hermione spoke up, looking at the red head.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking up from the game.

"Is it possible for us to learn Apparation?"

"Apparation?" Ron said, surprised. "I think you need a wand for that..."

"It says here that it is possible for someone to Apparate _without_ a wand, although it would be difficult." Hermione said.

"What's Apparation?" Harry asked, feeling at a lost.

"It's when a wizard teleports from one place to another." Ron explained. "But my big brother told me that you can only do it when you come of age."

"Well... we don't get the Trace on us until we get our wands, right?" Hermione said. Ron nodded. "And if we do it _without_ our wands, would the Trace still be active?"

Ron paused, thinking it over. "I... don't _think_ so. But my dad said it was really hard to learn. And that's when your graduate Hogwarts. I doubt three four year old's would be able to do it."

"Doesn't mean we can't try. Besides, if we _do_ learn Apparation, imagine how much easier it will be to travel!" Hermione said, leaning forward.

"I suppose... I guess it won't hurt to at least _try_."

* * *

Four months, two days, eleven hours, twelve minutes and twenty-one seconds... It had been four months, two days, eleven hours, twelve minutes and twenty-two seconds... and the kids were yet to be found.

Arthur was getting scared. No, he was _terrified._

His youngest son... his poor, little son.

Why did this happen? Why Ron? _Why?_ Not even Dumbledore could find them.

Arthur feared that his little boy was lost forever.

* * *

"Alright, now imagine the other side of the fence. Okay, now spin around and will yourself to be _on the other side of the fence_."

Harry spun on his heel, but fell over. He mentally sighed. They were never going to learn to Apparate.

"Oh my god..."

Frowning, the young boy opened his eyes and looked around for his friends. Only to realize they were on the other side of the picket fence.

"Why'd you climb over the fence?" he asked, looking questioningly at the two. They were staring at him with wide, astounded eyes.

Ron was the first to speak. "You... you did it."

* * *

Staying in Germany had been rather fun.

Hermione had bought a scrap book and had printed all the photo's on her camera, putting them in the scrap book so she had more room on the device. The first couple page's she had labeled _France, Paris,_ with all the pictures of them back in France. The best one was of them stand in front of the Eiffel Tower, and Hermione had written their nicknames around the picture and drawn arrows pointing to them, showing who was who.

The trio quickly found it funny how the German's talked, cracking up at their accents. They didn't buy to many antique's, as they didn't really have anywhere to store them and needed to keep their backpacks as light as possible.

After learning how to Apparate (although they were far from experts), they began trying wandless magic, starting with turning needles in match's. It took a while, but they were able to focus their magic and at least turn it into a shiny match.

On the second- and last- month in Germany, they ran into a bit of trouble.

"Hey, you kids!" someone shouted in a German accent. "Get over here!"

Surprised, the trio walked up to the man, who studied them closely. "Where are your parentz?"

"Our- our parents?" Harry stuttered, feeling a bit of rising panic.

"Yez, your parentz." the man said.

"Their- their just around the corner." Hermione said, thinking fast. "We're going back to them now."

"Aren'z your thoze mizzing kidz?"

"N-No."

"Liarz." the man reached out to grab them, but the trio spun on their heels and made a run for it.

"What now?" Ron asked, heart pounding against his chest as the man chased after them, holding a phone to his ear and speaking into it in German.

"Split up." Harry said. "We'll meet back at the cafe."

Nodding, Ron and Hermione split off from the boy, running in opposite directions.

Harry turned the corner, only to trip on a stone. He fell, scraping his hands on the stone pavement. Rough hands grabbed his shoulders and he came face to face with the German man.

The man's eyes widened, before he growled in annoyance. "Have you zeen two boyz and a girl pazz by here?"

Surprised, Harry slowly shook his head.

The man growled again, before letting Harry go and running off.

Harry blinked.

Slowly, he stood up, glancing at a shop window- before doing a double-take, leaning back in shock when he saw his reflection.

Instead of the normal mop of black hair, lightning bolt scar and green eyes, he had neat blond hair, brown eyes and no scar.

Harry rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was seeing things. Before his very eyes, his appearance morphed back to normal.

Shocked and confused, Harry slowly began making his way to the cafe.

* * *

"A Metamorphmagus!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry in amazement. "Your a Metamorphmagus!"

"What's a Netamorpnagus?"Harry asked.

"Metamorphmagus." Ron corrected. "It's someone who has the power to change what they look like at will!"

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised. "That's amazing! Sparky, this could really help us!"

Harry nodded slowly, a small smile gracing his lips. This was perfect...

* * *

The trio could only spend one month in Denmark, as there was the constant fear of being recognized since they were so close to were they had been spotted. During that one month, they were finally able to turn the match into a needle.

Autumn had come to an end and Winter soon replaced it, bringing snowstorms and rain. After Denmark, Harry, Ron and Hermione Apparated to Poland, where they spent Christmas and the month after. Harry stole Ron a dagger, fire engraved into the sharp blade. He got Hermione a new camera, one that could hold more pictures and had better lighting. Ron got Harry a new backpack, since his old one was mostly made out of duck tape, along with some new tools, while he got Hermione a necklace with a crescent moon pendant. Hermione got all of them cell phones, so they could call or text each other.

The trio raised their bottle's of water, as the clock in the town square dinged midnight.

"Happy New Years!"

Fireworks set off in the distance, lighting up the sky with exploding colors.

* * *

After spending two months in Poland, the trio Apparated to Italy, Rome.

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing at the Colosseum.

"It's the Colosseum." Hermione explained. "It's where Gladiators would fight to the death in the olden times."

"Fight to the death? Why?" Harry asked, as they continued walking.

"Because that's what the Roman's had for entertainment." said Hermione. "They didn't have anything we have today and, well... that's just how the olden times were. It's a bit sickening, really."

"How do you know all of this?" Ron asked, as they turned another corner.

Hermione frowned. "I... don't really know. It's as if I just have to look at something and I'll get knowledge of it put inside my head."

* * *

They only spent two weeks in Italy, as Harry was excited to check out Asia. Their magic was slowly getting more powerful and with that their skills.

The trio Apparated to Tokyo, the capital of Japan.

"Wow, look at this place." Ron said, looking around in awe. "It's so... weird. How come there's a roller coaster in the middle of Tokyo?"

"I don't really know." Hermione said. "Because it's fun?"

"Hey, look." Harry said. "It's a candy store."

The three walked over to the window, looking at the candy in interest.

"Why is that guys nose so big?" Ron asked, looking at a small box of candy showing a guy with a big red nose.

"They've got these weird drink things." Harry said, pointing to a stack of drinks.

"Wanna try them out?"

"... Yeah, okay."

* * *

Ron popped open the packet with the red-nosed man on them, looking inside in interest. "I think it's some kind of cereal. Do we have any milk?... or bowls?"

"No, sorry." Hermione said, opening a marshmallow Hello Kitty on a stick.

"Drat... Ah, well." Ron tipped his head back, poring the candy cereal into his mouth. He pulled the box away from his mouth, crunching the cereal. "It's good."

Harry picked up one of the candy-drinks, studying the bottle curiously. He thinks it might be cherry flavored or something. Harry moved to open it, before quickly realizing one thing. How do you open it?

Blinking, Harry frowned, looking at the curiously. He took off the plastic around the top and began pushing at the top with his palms. _Pop!_

"... I think I broke it."

* * *

After spending three months in Japan (they would have stayed four, but then they saw one of their commercials), the trio Apparated to China, Beijing.

"I hope this place isn't as weird as Japan." Ron muttered, sitting down on a park bench.

"Japan was alright." Harry said, sitting next to the red head. "It's just their TV."

The trio wandered around China, taking pictures and discovering new foods (although they refused to eat most of them, namely the bugs on a stick).

On their first month in China, the trio where walking down the Chinese Diagon Alley, when they met a man named Hui. And he recognized them.

But instead of turning them over to the Ministry, Hui gave them some food, even taught them the secrets behind the Elements.

"What are Elemental Powers?" Harry asked, as he, Ron and Hermione sat in Hui's living room.

"Elemental Powers," Hui began in his thick Chinese accent. "Are powers that a witch or a wizard can use their inner magic to control, but only wandlessly. Only very, _very_ powerful wizards- or witch's- can learn to use Elemental Magic. And even then it's only one Element."

"How come?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side.

Hui took a sip of his black tea, before continuing. "Each witch or wizard has their own Element. It is impossible, no matter how powerful this person is, for them to have one than one Elemental Power."

"Why are you telling us this instead of turning us in to the Ministry?" Hermione asked, looking at the man suspiciously. Hai took another sip of his tea.

"Because, as far as I can tell, you three have been doing _fantastically_ on your own. And I saw you when you Apparated here. I've seen you do wandless magic. I believe you- all three of you- can master your Elemental Power."

After that, Hai lent them some books on the subject, along with some food and new clothes, as the one's they had currently been wearing were a bit worn and filthy.

After spending three months in China, the trio Apparated to Russia, Moscow.

* * *

On their second month in Russia, the trio finally unlocked their Elemental Power. Master'd, no, they were very far from Mastering their Elements.

Harry's power was lightning, which made him very happy because of his nickname. Ron, also suiting his nickname, was fire. Hermione's was water.

* * *

 _"Happy birthday too you. Happy birthday too you. Happy birthday, dear Sparky. Happy birthday too you!"_

Harry grinned and blew out the candle, making his wish.

"What did you wish for?" Ron asked, plopping down in a seat next to the newly five year old.

"Can't tell you." Harry said, grinning at the boy. Ron huffed in mock disappointment.

"Who wants a slice of cake?" Hermione asked, cutting the cake with a knife and putting them on plates.

"Thanks, Sia." Harry said, taking the slice of lemon cake off her.

The trio were held up in an abandoned factory, around the edge of Moscow. They'd been in Russia for three months and were planning on staying for one other before going to a new country.

"Happy birthday, Sparky." Ron said, digging into his slice of lemon cake.

"Thanks, Blaze." Harry said, smiling at the boy. "Where'd you guys get the cake from?"

"We bought it from the cake shop. It was the cheapest one they had." Hermione explained, sitting down with her own slice.

"Still good." said Harry, grinning at his friends. They grinned back.

* * *

After Russia, the trio spent two months in India and then three months in Australia. Their magic was maturing and getting stronger. They had completed all the first year spells with only minor difficulty and were now on second year. Autumn came and went and was once again replaced by Winter.

With their skills increasing by the day, and with Harry's Metamorphmagus ability, they were able to get enough money to buy clothes for all of them, as their old one's were getting a bit small, which they donated to charity.

It was on their second month in Brazil (which the kids had found really fun) that Hermione had begun having intense headaches, sometimes bad enough to cause nose bleeds.

They couldn't take her to the hospital, so the boys looked up her symptoms on a computer in the library. What they saw scared the day lights out of them.

That was when Hermione told them that sometimes people have something wrong with them that's similar, but not as bad, as other diseases or hurts.

It was on the third month in Brazil that Hermione was looking through one of her new wizard books, one about rare and special abilities, like how Harry was a Metamorphmagus, when she came across something rather interesting.

"Sparky, Blaze!"

The two boys looked up from their game of chess (where Harry was spectacularly losing), to look at the young girl, wondering what was wrong.

Hermione showed them the page, pointing at the title.

"Knowledge Retriever!" she exclaimed. "It has my exact symptoms! It says here that some witch's or wizards have the ability to look at any person or object and retrieve knowledge of them at will!"

"Really?" Harry asked, abandoning the game of chess to sit next to his female friend. "Try and retrieve information about... Blaze's hat!"

Hermione nodded and looked intently at Ron's hat, squinting at it. "It used to belong to his oldest brother, Billius Weasley, who gave it to him before he left to Egypt."

Ron's eyes widened in amazement. "That's... that's right."

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, fist pumping the air. "I'm a Knowledge Retriever!"

* * *

After Brazil, the group Apparated to the United States, New York.

"Look at this place." Ron said, looking around at the tall buildings and flashing lights in awe. "It's amazing!"

The three six year old's wandered around New York for a while, going into a few toy stores (but never buying anything as a simple angel bear is 42 pounds) and getting food from the many stands around the city.

They went from New York to Maine, where they spent two weeks at the beach. Then they Apparated to Ohio, then Virginia, Colorado, Florida, Texas, Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Montana and Washington D.C.

It took a whole year to explore the United States, before the now seven year old trio Apparated to Canada, where they spent three months. It was in Canada where they discovered Ron was a Shape Shifter.

Then they went to Greenland, spending another year there. Then they went to Norway. At first, they were a little uncomfortable being back in Europe and so close to the UK, but they were able to brush off the fear of being recognized after a week or so.

After another year in Norway, the nine year old trio spent five months in Sweden, where Ron and Harry had cracked up when they met a women named Fanny. Then they spent three months in Finland and then a year in Greece.

Over the years, their skills had been increasing. Harry was now a master thief and lock picker, along with a great mechanic. He was an okay fighter, his weapon being the pocket knife Ron had gotten him for Christmas a few years ago, along with his lightning powers. Ron was an expert street fighter and was their protection, his weapon being the dagger Harry had gotten him on their first Christmas together, also along with his fire power. Hermione wasn't the best fighter, but she could easily beat someone up, her weapon being a small knife that she kept hidden in her boot, and her water powers turned out that they could be rather violent. But she was mostly the brains.

Their magical skills were through the roof. They were masters at wandless magic and could do a seventh year spell with ease. They had also been looking through potion books, and had even completed some potions when one of them got sick. They had also now mastered their Elemental Powers.

On their fourth- and last- month in Spain, the trio were sitting in a hotel, eating their breakfast. It was an unnaturally silent affair, as most breakfasts were filled with chatter and laughter. They had only one reason for their unnatural silence. This was the year they went to Hogwarts.

"Where are we going after this?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

Harry shrugged. "How about somewhere in Africa?"

"Morocco?" Hermione suggested, buttering her toast. "We can spend a month there and another month somewhere else. Then we can spend three weeks somewhere closer to England and get our school supplies."

"Okay... so one month in Morocco and then one month in... Romania?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, okay." Ron said, agreeing to the idea. "And then we can spend three weeks in Ireland."

"Discúlpeme."

The trio looked up to see a women in hotel uniform. In her hand, she held three letters. "Son éstas para usted?" she asked, holding up the letters.

"Si, gracias." Hermione said, taking the letters off the employee. The women nodded and left.

Slowly, Hermione handed each of them their letters.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _Hotel Osuna_

 _Room 114_

 _Madrid_

* * *

The trio packed their letters in the packs for the time being and went to Morocco for a month and then they Apparated to Romania.

"Hey, look." Hermione said, pointing to a poster of a Dragon Show. They were in the Romanian Diagon Alley, browsing stores. "There's going to be a Dragon Show tonight. Do you want to go?"

"Real live dragons?" Harry asked, looking at the poster in excitement. "Heck yeah!"

They wandered around Bucharest for a while until six pm, where they made their way to the Dragon Show. It was their last day in Romania and one of their last day before going back to the UK, so this was going to make it even more special.

Ron, Harry and Hermione took their seats in the stands, looking down at the stadium below them.

"In all of our adventures." Hermione said. "We've never seen an actual _dragon_ before."

"Better get the camera ready then, Sia." Harry said grinning at the bookworm. He'd tinkered with the camera a little and had been able to make it work around magic.

Hermione patted the camera around her neck, grinning at the two boys.

The lights around them dimmed as the show began.

Fire erupted from the tent, lighting up the night sky gloriously. The crowd aww'd and ooo'd in amazement, the bright fire shinning in their eyes.

And from the blazing fire's came a mighty dragon, it's bronze scales shining in the light. It raised it's head and gave a mighty _ROAR!_

From the shadows came a man, his body covered in a fire-proof suit for protection. The dragon narrowed it's glowing yellow eyes on the man.

The man took out a black whip and snapped it at the dragon, not hitting it, but warning it. The dragon growled. The man shouted and snapped the whip again, telling the beast to back down.

Slowly, the dragon backed down.

The crowed cheered, clapping their hands together. The man removed his hood, revealing flaming red hair, and he waved at the crowd.

Ron's eyes widened and his face became horribly pale.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Harry said, as the show finally ended. After the man had gotten the dragon to back down, more dragons and people had come out and done a bunch of tricks and stuff.

"Blaze?" Hermione said, frowning at the red headed boy. "Are you okay? You look pale."

Ron swallowed thickly. "That... that was my brother."

"The one with red hair?" Harry asked, surprised. Slowly, Ron nodded.

Not once in their eight years of travel had they run into one of their family members, whether they knew they were there or not.

"Oh... why didn't you say anything? We could of left." Harry said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Ron shook his head. "I didn't want to spoil it for you and Sia."

Harry and Hermione smiled sadly at him.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel." Hermione said.

Ron nodded and they were about to begin making their way back to their hotel room, when someone spoke a word that made their blood run cold.

"R-Ron?"

* * *

The three kids slowly turned around to come face to face with Charlie Weasley. Tears were filling his eyes and he felt his breath leave his chest. His brother... his little, runaway brother...

He'd grown since the last time he'd seen him. His face was covered in a bit more freckles and his hair was slightly long. He wore muggle clothes, a pair of baggy jeans, red converse's and a blood red jumper.

"Is- Is it really you?" Charlie took a small step forward, but the three took a step back. That was his brother. That was differently, positively, his little, baby brother.

Ron grabbed the other two's hands and they began dashing down the road.

"Wait- Ron, come back!" Charlie shouted. He couldn't lose him. Not after just finding him. Besides, they were just small ten year old's- they couldn't outrun a Dragon Tamer.

* * *

Ron's heart was pounding against his ribs. This wouldn't be the first time someone recognized and chased them, but it was the first it had been a _family_ member.

"Split?" Hermione asked, as they heard Charlie's footsteps behind them.

"Split." the boys said.

The trio split up, Harry going left, Hermione going right and Ron going straight. Of course, he's the one Charlie went after.

Charlie turned the corner his little brother had vanished behind, only to find the street deserted. All except for a Jack Russell Terrier. Charlie blinked, looking around in astonishment. Where had he gone?

A little boy with blond hair, brown eyes and pale skin walked around the corner. He glanced at Charlie, before looking at the Jack Russell Terrier, smiling. "There you are, Blaze. Come on, let's get back home."

The dog wagged it's tail once before following the other boy, leaving behind a confused and saddened Charlie.

* * *

 **And that was their adventure around the world! Next chapter, they go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and there's a scene with the adults. Chapter six or seven will be the one were they get sorted, so you better hurry up and vote!**

 **House Count:**

 **Gryffindor: 8**

 **Slytherin: 11**

 **Ravenclaw: 3**

 **Hufflepuff: 2**


	6. Diagon Alley (England)

**Chapter six is here! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Diagon Alley (England)

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione exited the hotel in Dublin, Ireland, and walked into an alleyway, away from the prying eyes of the Muggles.

"Where is it we're going to again?" Harry asked.

Harry's movements were light and agile, coming from years of stealing and blending into the shadows. His clothes had a few stains on them from being the mechanic. His fingers tingled with magic and electricity, which he had used more than once to start up some kind of a machine.

"Diagon Alley." Ron said.

Ron had become muscular and fast. Not too muscular that his arms bulged and his veins throbbed, but strong enough that it showed just enough and that he could take on a full grown adult, even without his magic. His strong fingers crackled with magical energy and flames, which they had taken to their advantage and used to light fires during the winter to keep themselves warm.

"That's in London, right?" Hermione asked, looking over her Hogwarts list one more time before they left.

Hermione had grown to be rather beautiful. She had used magic to fix her front teeth, and it was really thanks to her that they had never been caught by the Ministry or the Police. She could gain information about anyone just by looking at them, and can even tell what their intentions are. That's why they hadn't ran from Hui back in China. The tips of her fingers sparked with magic and were always just slightly wet.

"Yeah. We're going to Apparate to London and then go the the Leaky Cauldron. From there, we can get to Diagon Alley just fine." Ron said, thinking back to when he was a toddler, before he ran away. "At least... I think so..."

"It's alright, Blaze." Harry said, smiling at him. "It _was_ at least eight years ago."

Ron smiled gratefully at him.

The trio spun on their heels and Apparated to London.

* * *

Remus sat in front of Dumbledore's desk, trying to process what he'd just heard. Molly had burst into tears, burying her head in Arthur's shoulder, who seemed just as stunned he Remus.

Charlie sat next to his father, tears pricking at his eyes. He'd just explained what had happened back in Romania. How he had seen the Weasley boy and the Granger girl and... and Harry.

How the three got to Romania, Remus didn't have a clue. But they were alive. They were safe.

David and Jean Granger, who had found out that their daughter was a muggleborn witch a couple years ago, sat next to Remus. Jean was clutching her husbands shirt, crying into his chest, while David silently cried with her, a relieved smile on his face.

Auror's had immediately gone to Romania in search for the trio, but they were never found. It was all over the _Daily Prophet._ Most of it about Harry, of course, but there were mentions of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as well.

"Dumbledore." Remus said, gaining everyone's attention. "What now?"

Dumbledore remained silent for a moment, deep in thought. "We continue the search that was abandoned seven years ago."

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Harry had been working hard in pocket picking to get enough money to get their school supplies and had reached up to 800 pounds, more than enough to buy all of three of them their school supplies.

Now with a bag of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts each, the trio went from store to store, buying all the necessary equipment. After a while, people began to stare, point and whisper, but the trio ignored them, laughing with each other and going about their own business. Besides, there was no point in hiding their identity. Once they got to Hogwarts, it will all go crashing down. Might as well start a little early.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the pet shop, looking around in interest. They split up to take a look around.

She was beautiful, Harry had to admit. With snow white feathers and amber eyes, she looked like the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and Harry had seen a lot of beautiful- and hideous- creatures in his travels.

He put his finger through the bars and gently stroked the snowy owl, a small smile on his face when she leaned into his touch.

"Hello, pretty girl." Harry whispered, looking at her admiringly. "Aren't you just beautiful?"

The owl seemed to like the praise, moving closer to the bars. Harry smiled and took down her cage, walking over to the counter, wondering what he should name her.

Ron watched as Harry purchased to owl, before turning his eyes to Hermione. She was cooing over what he _thinks_ might be a cat that had ran into a brick wall. Shaking his head, Ron turned back to the owls, none of them seeming to catch his interest.

Until he spotted the tiny thing zooming around a bird cage.

Blinking, Ron walked over to the cage, quickly realizing it was an owl. Well, some kind of bird anyway. Did owls get that small? He wasn't sure.

The owl stopped zooming around it's cage to perch itself on the wooden bar, which seemed far to big for it, and began looking at Ron with big, hyper eyes.

Ron blinked, slowly reaching his finger through the bars. The owl chirped excitedly, before zooming over to his hand and perching on his finger. Ron couldn't help but grin. It sure was a hyper little thing.

Making a split decision, Ron grabbed the bird cage and began making his way to the counter, where Hermione was purchasing the cat-thing

* * *

Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, searching for the three that had been missing for eight years. Tonks was shaking her head in disbelief. How was is possible? They were just _gone._

Shopkeepers and some in the Leaky Cauldron, even Tom himself, had said that they had in fact seen the trio. Most had been too shocked to say anything. From what Kingsley and Tonks had learned, the trio had come from Muggle London, passed through the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley, went to Gringotts for some money, then went to Florish and Blotts, Madam Malkins Robes for All Ocassions, and all the other shops where they bought what was sure to be on the Hogwarts First Year's lists.

But what confused the two Aurors the most was that _they had just been in Romania three weeks ago!_ How could three eleven year olds go from Romania to England in three weeks without getting a flight or using the floo or Apparating? They, obviously, did not know how to Apparate, and those under thirteen were not allowed to use the floo without an adult, and they would also need _money_ to get a flight to the other side of Europe and back again. Have they had an adult looking after them this whole time?

After four hours of searching Diagon Alley and then Muggle London, they found no trace of the trio. Crap. Fudge was going to kill them. Well, maybe Molly Weasley would get to them first.

* * *

 **I know, I know, short chapter, also pretty much just a filler. Next chapter, WELCOME TO HOGWARTS! There will also be the reunion with the trio's family, but will the trio _want_ to be with them after having such freedom for eight years? Find out, next time on Dark Gold!**

 **I'd like to thank MagusFeles for pointing out that I had missed some of the votes.**

 **House Count will end with the next chapter or so. Vote now or forever hold your silence!**

 **House Count:**

 **Gryffindor: 18**

 **Slytherin: 26**

 **Ravenclaw: 7**

 **Hufflepuff: 3**


	7. The Hogwarts Express

**Their going to Hogwarts! The House Count ends next chapter, so VOTE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! Once the next chapter is finished, the House Count will close and all further votes will be ignored. I'd like to thank Nanettez and a few others for correcting my spelling. I must have spelled it wrong and accidentally clicked on** ** _differently_** **in the grammar check. My bad. Their all fixed now.**

 **EARLY UPDATE! Your welcome.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

The Hogwarts Express

* * *

Eight years, three months, one week, 20 hours, 8 minutes and forty-four seconds. That's how long Ginny had been going to the corner every night before bed.

Her mother had said that she didn't have to go to the corner anymore a year after Ron had ran away. But Ginny still went to the corner. It was her fault Ron had left. And sitting in a corner for the rest of her life wasn't a good enough punishment in her mind.

She barely remembered Ron. She had only been three years old.

When Ron and those other two kids had been declared dead a year after they ran off, Molly had been in tears. Fred and George never smiled and had sunken into depression. All the pictures that had Ron in them had been taken away and stored in the attack to collect dust. Not forgotten. Not neglected. Just ignored. Like a bad dream.

Because that's all it was for Ginny. She barely remembered anything. She barely remembered how the Barrow would be filled with laughter and the explosions from Fred and George's room. But now the room remained silent. Ginny missed the loud noise's that had once filled her home. Just like she missed Ron, the brother she barely remembered, but always thought about.

Molly's clock still hung on the kitchen wall. It showed all of their face's. It was the only thing that had a picture of Ron on it that hadn't been stuffed in the attic. And it was always on traveling. Ginny didn't believe he was dead. Ron's handle had never gone to Mortal Peril. It was always on traveling. Ginny would wonder where her lost brother was traveling too. What he had seen. What stories he would have.

Ron was not gone. Just lost.

His disappearance wasn't forgotten. Just ignored.

Because that was all these eight long years had been for Ginny.

A bad dream.

* * *

Kings Cross Station was bursting with people. Vandalized trains, although admittedly not as bad as the underground one's, zoomed across their tracks. Harry smiled as a memory came to the surface. It had been fun, spray painting their nicknames onto the side of an underground train. It left a mark. Showing that they had been there. They had done it in America.

Harry pushed his trolly around a passing family, Hedwig hooting in her cage. The little girl giggled at the owl, smiling at the beautiful creature. Harry gave her a smile in return.

Ron and Hermione stood on either side of him, both pushing their own trolly's. Pigwidgeon zoomed around his cage, while Crookshacks meowed unhappily in her basket.

"How do we get to the Platform?" Hermione asked, frowning as she looked over her ticket. "It says Platform Nine and Three Quarters. There's no such thing!"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, you see... my parents never really took me to Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

Harry and Hermione stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. _"What?"_ Harry said.

"You didn't think to tell us this sooner?" Hermione said, glaring at the redhead. Ron winced.

"I didn't even realize until just now." admitted Ron, the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink, looking around as if there would be a sign pointing to the platform. "Couldn't you just get the information from the ticket? Your a Knowledge Retriever, remember?"

Hermione's eyes widened a little, as if she had completely forgotten about her special ability. "Right." she turned to her ticket.

"We have to run through a brick wall."

"Eh?" Harry said, looking at the girl as if she had gone mad.

"We have to run through a brick wall." Hermione repeated. "Between Platforms Nine and Ten. It's a magical barrier."

"Ohhh." Ron and Harry, understanding filling their eyes.

The trio walked over to Platforms Nine and Ten, making sure no one was looking. They turned their gaze's to the brick wall. It looked very solid.

"Together?" Harry said, not taking his eyes off the wall.

"Together." Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

They would do it together. Just like they'd been doing everything together for the past eight years.

"On three?" Hermione asked. She seemed nervous, even though she knew perfectly well that they wouldn't get hurt. "On three."

Hermione swallowed thickly. "One..."

Ron's grip on his trolly tightened. "Two..."

Harry took a deep breath. "Three!"

Immediately, they began running towards the barrier, closing their eyes, expecting to crash. But the crash never came.

The trio's run came to a small trot before coming to a complete stop. They opened their eyes and gasped in astonishment.

A bright red steam engine stood before them, the words _The Hogwarts Express_ in golden letters on the front. People, young and old, were bustling around the Platform, owls hooting in cages, toads croaking in their owners hands.

"Let's find a compartment." Hermione said, taking the lead towards the train.

Once they found an empty compartment, the trio levitated their trunks into the compartment. No one noticed and those who did probably thought there was an adult helping them and that it wasn't them doing it themselves.

They settled themselves in, watching the people bustling about on the Platform. Suddenly, Ron straightened in his seat, his muscle's tensing as his eyes landed on a large family of redheads.

"So that's your family?" Harry asked, following Ron's gaze. Ron slowly nodded.

The Weasley's were a mix between sad and happy. Sad because this was supposed to be Ron's first year at Hogwarts, happy because he'd been spotted in Romania. Of course, they had no idea that they were so close to him.

"That's Fred." Ron said, pointing to one of the identical twins. "Well, at least I think it is. One's Fred and one's George. That one with the glasses is Percy... wow, he's a Prefect. Not that surprising, really. The girl is Ginny. She'll be starting Hogwarts next year. And that's my mum."

"Where's your dad?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Probably at work."

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching as Molly Weasley rushed her children onto the train. The train began moving, as the last few students jumped on just in time. Kids stuck their heads out the windows to wave goodbye to their family's.

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled, if not a little nervously, as the Hogwarts Express left the station. There was no turning back now.

* * *

They bought some sweets from the trolly, just chatting and admiring the views from the window. But their comfortable atmosphere was soon broken, when their compartment door opened revealing a pale boy with sleek blond hair, two gorilla-like boys on each side of him, both holding a bunch of sweets.

"Hello." Harry said politely, looking at the boys curiously. "Can we help you?"

The blond boy didn't look at them, staring at the large pile of sweets greedily. "We've ran out of sweets. How about we just take some of yours?"

One of the gorilla boys reached out to grab some of their candy, when Crookshacks jumped out and bit his finger. The boy screamed, jumping back, his finger bleeding. Crookshacks hissed at him.

Harry was on his feet, glaring at the boys. "You know, if you had just _asked_ then we have given you some, but seeing as your probably spoiled brats that will bully almost every one at school, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The blond boy sneered at him, looking Harry up and down. "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. Do you think you can-" His gaze landed on Harry's forehead and he cut himself off, eyes widening, his mouth forming a perfect 'O.'

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron had, of course, told him how he was famous and all that. He'd hated it from the moment it had left Ron's mouth. Why would he want to be famous for his parents death?

Hermione raised her hand and the boys were thrown out of the compartment, slamming into the wall. Flicking her wrist, the door slammed shut.

"I'm falling in love with that bloody cat." Ron said, grinning at Crookshacks. Hermione smiled in satisfaction.

The trio settled back in, continuing their conversation. It wasn't five minutes later when the compartment door was once again opened, but this time by a round-faced, teary-eye'd boy.

"Have you seen a toad?"

"I haven't." Ron said.

"Sorry."

"No."

"I've lost him!" the boy wailed. "I can't believe I've already lost him!"

"Hey, calm down." Harry said, getting to his feet. "We'll help you find him."

The boy sniffed. "Really?"

Harry smiled, nodding. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I'm Neville."

"Harry. But everyone calls me Sparky."

"Ron, but, like Sparks, everyone calls be Blaze."

"Hermione, but call me Sia."

Neville looked at them with wide eyes for a moment, before shrugging and nodding. They searched the train for a while, until Ron had finally had enough and just summoned the thing.

Neville wouldn't stop saying thank you as they split up, waving good bye and saying that they'd see him in school soon.

After that it was a rather peaceful journey without anymore interruptions. They played some chess and Exploding Snap to pass the time, joking and laughing.

The Hogwarts Express came to a stop in Hogsmead Station. The students began filling out, chatting around excitedly. The stars winked and twinkled in the black sky, the crescent moon shinning bright.

The trio, now in their Hogwarts robes, walked out of the train and onto the Platform, looking around.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years, over here!"

They looked to see a giant of a man, holding high a glowing lantern. "Firs' Years, this way!"

"Guess we're supposed to go that way." Ron muttered. He took the lead, as the three walked over to the giant.

"Is tha' everyone?" the giant asked. "Alrigh', follow me!"

The First Years followed the giant down a steep path with tree's at the edges. When the tree's cleared, they got their first view of Hogwarts Castle.

"Wow." Harry said, awe showing on his features. "That's _brilliant."_

"Four people." Hermione muttered. " _Four people_ built all of this."

"It's amazing." Ron agreed.

"No more than four to a boat." the giant declared.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville climbed into a boat and they set out across the giant lake.

"This is the Black Lake." Hermione informed them. "A giant squid lives here."

Neville swallowed nervously. "A giant squid?"

"He's harmless, of course." Hermione said. Neville visibly relaxed, although he kept glancing at the water.

"Who's the giant, Hermione?" Ron whispered, looking curiously at the giant, who had a whole boat to himself.

"Rubeus Hagrid." Hermione said. "Half-giant. He's the Hogwarts Game Keeper."

They were soon docking the boats and Hagrid led the First Years up the Castle steps and into the Entrance Hall, where a strict looking women awaited them.

"The Firs' Years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid." McGonagall said. "You may join the feast."

Hagrid nodded his shaggy head, before slipping through the giant double doors. Professor McGonagall turned to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." she began.

McGonagall told them about the four house's, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and about the House Cup, which, of course, the trio already knew about.

She left them to sort themselves out, before disappearing behind the double doors.

"How do you think we get sorted?" Harry asked.

"No idea." Ron said, shrugging. "I'm pretty sure it's simple enough. Maybe they do some sort of spell that reveals your personality."

"I think it's _something_ like that." Hermione said, looking at the giant doors curiously. "There weren't any books about _how_ your sorted. And, as you could guess, I couldn't get the right information from my source's."

Someone in the back screamed.

The trio whipped around, channeling their Elemental Magic encase it was needed. But there was no danger. A group of ghosts had just come through the wall. They immediately relaxed.

"Who are they?" Ron asked. "I mean, I know Hogwarts has ghosts, but I don't remember who they are."

"That's Nearly Headless Nick." Hermione said. "He's the Gryffindor Ghost. There's the Bloody Baron, Slytherin Ghost. The Grey Lady, Ravenclaw Ghost. And the Fat Friar, Hufflepuff Ghost."

The Ghosts chatted with the First Years for a moment, introducing themselves. Then Professor McGonagall opened the double doors and they were entering the hall, the House Ghosts waving goodbye behind them.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the end of the House Count! Vote now before it's too late!**

 **Also, I'd like to say that there will be NO pairings. No Harry/Hermione, I have nothing against it, but I just don't ship it. The only pairings I _do_ ship is canon pairings and even then I don't really do romance. So, no pairings. Sorry.**

 **And I know that I promised a reunion in this chapter, but it just didn't work out the way I thought it would, although I'm still happy with this chapter. The NEXT chapter is the reunion (probably). If not, there's still the sorting.**

 **House Count:**

 **Gryffindor: 23**

 **Slytherin: 28**

 **Ravenclaw: 7**

 **Hufflepuff: 3**


	8. A Singing Hat

**The House Count has CLOSED.**

 **Please do not waste your time to vote, as it will be ignored. If you do not like the house they are put in, I am very sorry and hope that you will still stay with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

A Singing Hat

* * *

The ceiling reflected the night sky as if it didn't even _have_ a ceiling, candles floated in the air, lighting up the giant room. Four, long tables filled with seated students sat before a table at the very end, which Harry guessed was the Head Table, as that's where all the Professors were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led them to the end of the hall, where a stool sat in front of the Head Table. But it wasn't the stool that caught his attention. It was the ragged hat that sat on top of it.

A rip near the bottom that Harry guessed was it's mouth opened and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you many not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you could find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall.

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all!

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see.

So try me on and I'll tell you

Where you ought to be!

You might belong to Gryffindor,

Where delve the brave at heart!

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart!

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind.

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind!

Or you might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal.

Those patient Hufflpuff's are true

And unafraid of toil!

Or maybe in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends.

Those cunning folk will go to any means

To achieve their ends!

So try me on, don't be afraid,

And don't get in a flap!

Your in good hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause. The Sorting Hat bowed to each table, before going still again. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"When I call your name, you will come up and try on the hat to be sorted." she unrolled a piece of parchment. "Abbott, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The sorting went on, as first year after first year tried on the hat and that very hat would shout out on of the house's. Harry noticed that some of them were instant, while others took a little longer.

"Granger, Hermione, Sia." McGonagall looked a little sad as she said this. She didn't get the Sia part (middle name, maybe?), but she ignored it. Obviously, she didn't expect her to show. She was just about to continue to the next name when Hermione stepped out of the crowd.

A few of the muggleborns looked at her with wide eyes. The Professor's looked completely shocked. Dumbledore's eyes had widened, if only a little. Did this mean... ?

Hermione put the Sorting Hat on her head and it obscured her view of the hall. Harry and Ron waited patiently. They didn't care what house she was in or what house they got (although Ron was a little uneasy about being sorted into Gryffindor like the twins and Percy), but they would prefer it if they were together. If not, that didn't mean they would stop being brothers and sister in all but blood. Maybe they would just go and find a hidden room and sleep in there, as they didn't like the idea of sleeping separate. They'd been sleeping at least in the same room for eight years, most of the time sharing a blanket or a bed, sometimes a pillow when they'd only have one.

 _Difficult... very, very difficult... What house should you be put in, Mrs. Granger?_

 _It's Sia._ Hermione thought.

 _Sia? Very well... Hmmm... your a Knowledge Retriever? And your a master at Elemental Magic... impressive... you'd make a good Ravencalw... but..._

Hermione waited patiently. She didn't really care what house she was in.

The Hat chuckled, as if liking her views on things.

 _No, not Ravenclaw... Maybe Hufflepuff? No, no. Your loyalty only goes to two others... Perhaps Gryffindor? Running away when you were only four would take a lot of courage... and yet... yes... I hope you enjoy your new home, Miss. Sia._

"SLYTHERIN!"

Only a few of the Slytherin's clapped, but they stopped when the rest of their house remained silent. Hermione didn't seem to care, as she sat the hat back on the stool and made her way to the table in green. Some of the students shifted away from her as she sat down.

Ron and Harry gave her encouraging smile's from where they stood with the other first years. Hermione smiled back at them, seeming completely at ease. Though she hid it well, the two boys could tell she was nervous. Not about being in Slytherin, but about their family's.

Of course they missed their family's at time from time. They spoke to each other about them, Harry admitting the Dursley's abuse, Ron admitting to feeling left out and Hermione admitting to being bullied. Harry was anxious for his friends, but he was most afraid of being sent back to the Dursleys. He'd just run away again, he decided. During the summer, he, Ron and Hermione would go to the few countries that they hadn't visited over the years.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Ron smiled as Neville ran to the Gryffindor table still wearing the hat, earning laughs from the other students. They smiled at him as he passed and Neville hesitantly smiled back.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Malfoy strutted up to the stool as if he owned the place, a smug smirk on his pale face. The trio had instantly hated him. He reminded them of all the bully's they had faced and all the people that had tried to capture them just for the reward. It was disgusting how people would do that. How they were even capable of it. It made the trio want to throw up just by looking at him.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Oh, great." Ron moaned, as Malfoy made his way to the table in green.

"Potter, Harry, Sparky."

At once, every student and professor looked at the crowd of first years hopefully. Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat, electric blue eyes scanning the small crowd of new students. If the Granger girl was here... could Harry be here too? But what was with the 'Sparky' bit at the end? His middle name was James, wasn't it?

Ron gave Harry a small nudged, giving him an encouraging smile. Harry smiled back, took a deep breath and stepped forward, walking up to the stool.

Whispers immediately brook out, students standing up and peering over others heads to get a better look at the long lost Boy Who Lived.

Harry ignored them, sitting down on the stool and pulling the hat over his head.

 _Ah, so your one of Miss. Sia's friends._

 _Yeah._ Harry thought. _Everyone call's me Sparky._

 _Yes, yes... now where to put you... Your intelligent, that's for sure... A metamorphmagus and a master at Elemental Magic... But, no, Ravenclaw is not for you... Your loyal, but it only goes to your 'brother and sister.' So Hufflepuff is out... Gryffindor maybe... you'd fit in there... but Slytherin will lead you to great things._

 _Okay,_ Harry thought. _It would mean I'd be with Sia and I don't really care what house I'm in, so..._

 _Very well, Mr. Sparky._

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall became deathly silent. Harry placed the hat back on the stool and made his way to the Slytherin table. Hermione smiled at him, giving him a high-five as he sat down next to her.

Snape had spilled his pumpkin juice, staring at Harry with wide, shocked eyes, his mouth slightly open. Potter in green... was this some kind of nightmare?

McGonagall finally snapped herself out of her shock, returning to the list of names. After a few other name's were called, she reached the W's.

"Weasley, Ron, Blaze." McGonagall looked up at the crowd of First Years. There it was again. That weird name at the end. Sia, Sparky and now Blaze... she knew they couldn't be middle name's. Harry's middle name was James and she was pretty sure the Weasley boys middle name was Billius.

Fred, George and Percy were looking at the crowd of First Year's hopefully. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had reappeared... will their baby brother reappear too?

And reappear he did.

Ron exited the crowd of First Years, walking up to the stool without taking his eyes of the hat. Tears glistened in Fred, George and Percy's eyes. Ron had grown from the last time they'd seen him... of course he had grown, it's been eight years! He still had the Weasley red hair and the same blue eyes. But what stood out the most was their little brothers muscle's. All the way up his legs and arms, and probably his torso too.

Ron sat down on the stool, pulling the hat over his eyes.

 _Ah, another Weasley... but so much more different..._

 _It's Blaze now._ Ron thought with a slight scowl.

The hat chuckled. _You must be the third of the trio. Sia, Sparky and Blaze... the three little runaways. Anyway, which house do you belong in?... smart, but not Ravenclaw... loyal, but not Hufflepuff... strong and brave, you'd make a good Gryffindor... but... yes... go and join your friends, Mr. Blaze._

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

The feast soon ended and the Prefect's began leading the First Years out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall approached the Slytherin first years, her eyes lingering on the trio.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger." she said, stopping the First Years and the Slytherin in their tracks. "Would you please come with me?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione tensed, looking at each other, knowing they didn't have a choice. They stepped out of the group and followed McGonagall up a set of stairs.

Hermione reached out and grabbed Harry and Ron's hands, seeking comfort. Ron and Harry squeezed her hands in reassurance.

McGonagall led them to a stone Gargoyle. "Lemon Drops." The Gargoyle jumped aside, revealing a moving staircase. The trio followed her onto the staircase, riding it to the top. McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Opening the door, McGonagall ushered the trio in, before exiting the room. The trio's eyes fell on the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled at them, his blue eyes twinkling. "Hello, Harry, Ron and Hermione."

Hesitantly, the trio nodded in greeting. If Dumbledore considered this rude, he didn't show. Instead, he gestured to the three chairs in front of his desk. "Please, take a seat."

The trio hesitated for a moment, before sitting down, reluctantly letting go of each others hands. Dumbledore's eyes bore into them. Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She glanced at the two boys beside her. They both got the message.

 _Don't trust him._

"Now," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. "Can you tell me where you three have been these last eight years?"

The trio looked at each other. They remained silent. Dumbledore leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "Were you taken from your home's?"

When the trio still didn't answer, Dumbledore picked up a book from his desk, flipped to a certain page showing a group of Death Eaters and laid it down in front of the three. "Do you recognize these people?"

Yes. They did recognize them.

Something must have shown on their face's, because Dumbledore seemed satisfied. He opened his mouth to ask another question, when his office door burst opened.

Fred, George and Percy Weasley stopped in the doorway, sweat beading their foreheads, their breaths coming out in short pants. Their eyes scanned the Headmasters office, until they landed on Ron, who sat frozen stiff in his seat.

For a moment, the Weasley's froze, looking each other in the eyes. Tears were freely falling from the twins and Percy's eyes. Ron shifted uncomfortably, his muscle's tense.

Suddenly the older boys snapped out of their trance-like state and launched themselves at Ron, pulling the young boy into an almost bone crushing hug.

Ron barely recognized his brothers. He had been so young when he'd ran away that all of his memories of his family were distant and fuzzy. The only reason he recognized them at the train station was because of their hair. He could tell who they were because Fred and George were identical, Molly and Ginny were the only girls, and Bill and Charlie were out of school, so that left the Prefect to be Percy.

He realized that they were muttering they were sorry over and over again into his ears. Why were they sorry? It was his choice to runaway.

Percy gently pushed the twins back, so he could study Ron properly. He looked strong, especially for his age. Questions were racing around his head. Where had he been? Was he hurt? Was he mentally scarred? Had he been kidnapped and tortured?

The door burst open for the second time that night. Standing in the doorway was Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, David, Jean and Remus.

"Hermione?" Jean whispered, tears filling her eyes as they rested on her daughter. Hermione looked surprised. How did her parents know about Hogwarts?

Jean and David slowly walked over to their daughter, before wrapping her in a tight embrace. Hermione hesitated, before hugging back, though not as tight.

"Ron!"

Harry watched as Ron's mum, dad, older brothers and little sister rushed over to him and his three other brothers. Molly grasped Ron's face, kissing his forehead over and over again. Ron scrunched his nose in distaste. He'd forgotten how huggy his mother was.

Harry looked at the man still standing in the doorway. Neither Ron or Hermione had told him about anyone that looked like him. He wasn't going to Ron or Hermione. Maybe he was a Professor? Why did he keep looking at Harry like that?

The man hesitated, looking unsure. McGonagall gave him an encouraging look. The man took a deep breath and walked over to Harry. The boy tensed, looking at him suspiciously.

"Hello." the man greeted, kneeling on the floor so he was eye-level with Harry. "My name's Remus Lupin." Harry hesitantly shook the mans hand, still suspicious. Was he here to take him back to the Dursleys?

"I think," Dumbledore said, gaining everyone's attention. "You should have a little alone time to... catch up on things." Dumbledore gestured to three side doors.

Molly grabbed Ron's hand, as if afraid he would disappear again, and began dragging him to the door, not noticing how he was looking at the door in horror. It wasn't his family, it was just the thought of being separate from Hermione and Harry.

Harry and Hermione were feeling exactly the same way. Jean and David Granger disappeared behind the second door with their daughter. Remus hesitated for a moment, before standing up and gesturing for Harry to follow him through the third door.

Harry looked at the other two doors, before reluctantly following Remus through the third door.

* * *

 **The House Count is now officially CLOSED.**

 **That's the reunion between the family's, but will Harry, Ron and Hermione want to stay with them? How will they cope with a bunch of adults breathing down their necks? And why does Harry's scar burn every time he's near Professor Quirell?**

 **House Count Finals:**

 **Gryffindor: 32**

 **Slytherin: 40**

 **Ravenclaw: 7**

 **Hufflepuff: 3**


	9. A Not So Joyful Reunion

**Sorry for the late update, some family had come over for a two week visit. But now I've finally got chapter 9 done! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Make sure you thank Ghost Guardian for the update. I had really been considering skipping the conversation between the families, but it's thanks to her that I didn't!**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

A Not So Joyful Reunion

* * *

Ron felt his heart steadily pounding against his chest. Cold sweat ran down his back and stuck his red hair to his forehead. His muscles were tensed and his mothers grip on his hand was uncomfortably tight. He was sure it would be bruised by tomorrow morning.

Sure, he, Hermione and Harry had been separated before, but never in a place they'd just gotten to, let alone with their families.

The room was nice, Ron thought at the back of his head. There was a sofa and two armchairs and a blazing fireplace. Ron was led to the sofa and sat in the middle, his parents on either side of him. Bill and Charlie sat in the armchairs, Percy stood behind Bill, while Fred, George and Ginny sat on the rug.

For a moment, no one said a thing. They just stared at Ron. He avoided their gaze's, looking at the hearth rug. Molly still hadn't let go of his hand.

"You've grown."

Ron looked up. Bill was the one who had spoken, with a voice thick with tears.

Ron swallowed. "Eight years will do that to you."

Molly chocked back a sob. This was the first time in eight years that any of them had heard Ron speak. It wasn't that four year old gibbering anymore. It was a strong, nervous eleven year old's voice, with all the words pronounced correctly. It made Molly's eyes well with tears.

"Ron... we thought you were dead." Arthur said, looking at his youngest son, who was avoiding everyone's eyes. Ron was surprised. They'd thought he was dead? Why would they even care? He was nothing to them. The only one's who had ever wanted him were Sparky and Sia.

Arthur moved a little so he was facing the young redhead. "Where... where have you been? All this time?"

Ron bit his lip. He didn't answer.

After a moment, Molly spoke. "Well... how about we discuss more at the Burrow? You can stay there for a couple weeks, maybe even a few months-"

Ron jumped to his feet, slowly backing away from his family.

"Ron?" Charlie said, concern on his face. "Ron, are you okay?"

But the boy didn't hear him. His breathing was coming in short gasps. Sweat glistened on his forehead, his blue eyes wide with panic. He needed to leave. He needed to get out of here. Away. Away from them. He needed to get back to his brother and sister, back to Sparky and Sia.

Arthur was in front of him, slowly reaching out to put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Ron flinched violently, stumbling backwards. Arthur withdrew his hand immediately. "Ron, it's okay-"

"Sparky!" Ron shouted, desperate to be with his brother and sister. "Sia!"

"Sparky?" Fred said, sharing a confused look with George, who said "Sia?"

"Ron, calm down-" Percy tried, his voice soft, but was cut off as Ron ran towards the door. He grabbed the handle, becoming desperate when it refused to open. He tugged and pulled. It was locked.

A hand rested on his shoulder, but he pulled away from it. Someone was speaking, but he couldn't hear them through the rushing in his ears. Doing _Alohomora_ didn't even cross his mind.

Ron raised his hand. His magic blazed through his finger tips, circulating through his veins. With a burst of his magic, the door was blasted off his hinges and the wall came crumbling with a loud, echoing _BANG!_

* * *

Remus led Harry through the third door, softly closing it behind them. The room was simple and cozy, with a sofa, two armchairs, a rug and a burning fireplace. It was small, with two windows at the far wall.

Harry let himself be led to the sofa and sat down, watching as Remus at on the other side. There was a moment of silence.

"I knew your parents."

The blackhead's head snapped up to stare at the man in front of him, his green eyes widening behind his glasses. "W-What?"

"I knew your parents." Remus repeated, a small, sad smile on his face. "Ever since the beginning of school- we were all in Gryffindor House together."

Harry bit his lip, looking down at his lap. His parents had been in Gryffindor. Would they have wanted him to be too? Would they have hated him for being in Slytherin?

"I know you don't know me." Remus continued, oblivious to Harry's thoughts. "But... Dumbledore was able to get through some complications and... well... your in my custody. Ever since you were six, actually."

Harry's brain seemed to have frozen in shock. This man, who he'd just met, has had custody of him for the past six years? He wasn't going back to the Dursleys? "But- But you don't know me." Harry was able to say. "How do I know your not just going to get sick of me?"

Remus's eyes softened and some of the tension left his shoulders. "Harry, I could _never_ get sick of you. Your my best friends son. You could blow up the Great Hall for all I care and I'd still want you." suddenly, he chuckled. "Your dad actually did that once."

"He did?" Harry asked, perking up immediately at the mention of his father.

Remus smiled at him, his eyes oddly shiny. "He couldn't sit for a week once his mum got a hold of him."

Harry opened his mouth to ask more about his parents, when a scream broke through the air.

"Sparky! Sia!"

"Blaze?" Harry said, his heart jumping into his throat. He got to his feet and ran to the door- only to realize it was locked. The trust that had unknowingly formed for Remus was immediately broke. He had locked him in, with no way to get to his brother and had been planning on separating them, keeping them apart. But they obviously didn't know they had mastered wandless magic.

With a simple wave of his hand, the door unlocked with a _click_ and Harry ran out of the room, only to be met by a _BANG!_

Ron scrambled over the rubble over to Harry, sweat beading his forehead. He stopped beside him, raising his new wand threateningly at the other redheads, who were staring at Ron in shock. Remus appeared in the third doorway, looking around with wide eyes. When he made to move towards the duo, Harry raised his wand, stopping him in his tracks.

"You- You locked us in!" Harry said, his green eyes shinning with anger and a slight hint of fear.

"No, Harry- I didn't know-"

The second door opened with a _click_ and Hermione burst out, her parents calling her name. She ran towards Harry and Ron, stopping at Ron's side, raising her wand as well.

"Get away from us!" Hermione shouted, as Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared through a door to see what all the noise was about.

Ever so slowly, the trio backed away to the door. Harry reached out behind him, wand still raised, and fumbled with the door knob. When it swung open, they spun on their heels and ran down the spiraling staircase, past the Gargoyle, and down a load of corridors.

After a while, they came to a stop in the middle of a corridor, panting, their eyes wide and wands still in hand. After catching their breaths, Hermione spoke, her Knowledge Retriever powers looking deep into the schools walls. "The Slytherin common room's in the dungeons."

"I don't want to split up." Ron said. "Not after that."

"But we're in the same House." Harry said, frowning.

"Yeah, but Sia's a girl. She'd have to go to the Girls Dormitories." Ron scrunched up his nose and said, as an after thought. "And I don't want to stay in the same room as Malfoy."

"Point taken." Hermione said. She began looking at the wall again, searching for a place they could stay without anyone knowing. "There's a place called the Room of Requirement, just two corridors down. That'll do."

"What about our stuff?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow we can go down to the kitchens and ask the House Elves to put our things in the Room of Requirement." Hermione said, beginning to make her way down the corridor.

Ron and Harry followed her.


	10. Only Us

Chapter Ten:

Only Us

* * *

There had only ever been us. There had never been a fourth and there had never only just been two. We met each other on the same day, we've been together ever since. We kept to ourselves. We were nobody's and that's the way we like it.

But as Harry walked to their first class with Ron and Hermione at his side, he was starting to believe that their life was slowly crumbling like a badly made sand castle. Stares and whispers followed them where ever they went, most of them directed at Harry. Some had even had the nerve to point at his scar as if he was some sort of animal to gawk at in a zoo. Ron had shown said people his favorite finger.

Despite the staring and the pointing, things were going fine. They hadn't seen their 'family' since the night before and none of the teachers had tried to get them to talk so far, but that didn't stop them from staring at them from time to time. They weren't sure if this was because they did the spells correctly on the first try or because they'd 'returned from the dead.'

It was after lunch that things went down hill.

Not wanting to eat in the Great Hall, the trio had gone down to the kitchens. It happened while they were walking to their next class.

"What do you think of classes so far?" Hermione asked, as the portrait going to the kitchen closed behind them.

Harry shrugged. "Their too easy. I mean, we already know this stuff and can do it wandlessly. Can't imagine how easy it is for you, Sia. All you have to do is look at the cover of the book and _bam!_ You know it all."

"I hope we get skipped to one of the higher years." said Ron. "Maybe then it won't be so easy and a bit more of a challenge. I don't see why we even bothered coming to Hogwarts, since we already know everything."

"I was kind of hopping we would learn things we don't already know." Harry explained. "Like things we haven't heard of."

"We've been all around the world, Sparky." Hermione said, as they turned the corner. "I'm almost certain we've heard about everything. Speaking of which, were are we going this Christmas?"

"I was thinking Belgium. Or perhaps Hungary." Harry suggested. Ron opened his mouth to give his opinion, but instead a startled scream came out, causing the other two to jump, and they spun around as one to come face to face with a greasy, hooked nosed man.

"Professor Snape." Hermione said immediately. "You startled us."

Snape rose an eyebrow, looking the trio over. "Why are you not in class?"

"We're heading to class right now." Ron said truthfully. He went to look the Potions Master in the eye to show he was telling the truth, but then Hermione stomped on his foot and gave him a warning look. They understood immediately.

"Look me in the eye when I speak to you." Snape sneered.

"We'd rather not." Harry said casually, as if commenting on the weather. "We don't really appreciate having Legimancy used on us, sir."

Snape's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. Taking advantage of his shocked state, Hermione spoke. "We'd best be getting to class. Don't want to be late."

They were halfway towards the stairs when Snape snapped out of his shocked state. "Dumbledore wants you in his office."

Harry's heart plummeted. He didn't turn around. "How come?"

"Because the Minister would like to see you three."

The trio looked at each other for a moment, before nodding and turning around to face Snape. "Well, he's the Minister." Harry said. "Might as well."

Snape glared at him, before leading the three up the stairs, down the hall and to the Headmasters office. As they went up the spiral staircase, the trio looked at each other again and knew what the other was thinking, as if they were talking with their eyes when they have blank faces.

Dumbledore's office door opened and the trio were ushered in. They heard the door lock behind them and knew that Snape was putting up a spell to keep it that way.

A man in a lime green bowler hat, a toad-like women in pink and a tall, dark bold man stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, where Dumbledore himself sat. They all looked up upon their entry. The man in the bowler hat, who they guessed was the Minister of Magic, smiled brightly at them. Or, more accurately, at Harry.

"Ah, Harry!" he said. "So glad to see you're safe."

"I was always safe, sir." Harry said. "I've been safe ever since I left England."

"Er... right." Fudge said, clearly confused. He pressed on, much to Harry's disappointment. "Well, I believe you've had trouble settling with your new family. But not to worry, my boy. We _completely_ understand that you'd not want to go live with a werewolf, so the Ministry had picked you a different guardian, Lucious Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, at the same time as Ron, Hermione, Snape and the tall wizard. "Look, I'm sorry, Mr. Minister, but I did not want to live with Remus because he's a werewolf. And I'd rather live with him then the Malfoy's. Have you seen their son Draco?"

"Now, Harry-"

"No." said Harry firmly, as if telling a two year old he wasn't allowed anymore candy. "I do not want to live with the Malfoys. I do not want to live with Remus. I want to live with Sia and Blaze, just like I have for the past seven or eight years. Besides, is my well being really that much of a big deal that the _Minister of Magic_ has to come to school in the middle of classes? I mean, shouldn't the Child Protection Agency or something be here instead of you?"

Fudge opened and closed his mouth, looking comically like a fish. The toad-like women looked livid and the tall wizard was obviously holding back a laugh.

"Mr. Potter." the toad-like women said, in a sickly sweet voice that made Harry's stomach turn. "You and your friends are _far_ to young to realize this, but you three are just too little to live on your own."

Harry raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Oh? Then how come we've been doing it for seven years?"

"Because you did a very disrespectful and dangerous thing and ran away." Umbridge said, as if she were scolding a toddler. "Your family are muggles, correct?"

"No." Harry said, glaring at her. "Blaze and Sia are not muggles, as you can very well see." he gestured with his head towards Ron and Hermione.

"No, Mr. Potter." said Umbridge, sound as if she was explaining something to a very dim little child. "Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger are _not_ your family. The Dursley's-"

"The Dursleys are not my family." Harry growled. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. Harry took a deep breath, grateful for her. "They locked me in the cupboard under the stairs and they starved me. I ran away because they _despised_ me, not because they took away my toy or something. Blaze ran away because his family abandoned him on the street's of London and Sia because of bullies. We may not be blood, but we sure as hell are a family."

Silence followed his little speech.

Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands and they walked towards the door, Hermione giving her wrist a flick and unlocking it easily. In the doorway, Harry turned back to look at the adults.

"We have _always_ been alone, Mr. Minister." he said, looking at the gaping Fudge. "Then we met each other and we weren't alone any more. We stuck together through thick and thin and I will _die_ before I see them come to harm. There has always been three of us, ever since we were four. No more, no less. Only us."

Then the door closed behind them and they began walking to their next class, having missed the previous one. On the first day, no less.

Typical.


End file.
